A direct current to direct current (DCDC) converter (also referred to as a DC-to-DC converter, DC/DC converter, etc.) is an electronic circuit or electromechanical device that converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. It is one type of electric power converter. Power levels operated on by a DCDC converter range from very low (e.g., small batteries) to very high (e.g., high-voltage power transmission).